valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Reborn Vol 1 0
| Series = Bloodshot Reborn | Volume = 1 | Issue = 0 | Date = | Previous = | Next = – | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Untitled Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * ** * ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * ** * * * Locations: * ** ** G.A.T.E. Headquarters * ** The Farmhouse * ** *** Items: * * Pregnancy test Vehicles: * Jeep Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A, 2nd), (B), ©, (D), (1:10), (1:20), & (MGH) * Editors: (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Solicitation Perhaps the most important issue in Jeff Lemire's continuing Bloodshot epic. Don't miss this very special story...as we unveil a shocking new revelation in the Bloodshot saga. The next chapter of Bloodshot starts here! Synopsis In the aftermath of the Bloodshot virus infection in Manhattan the Bloodshot Squad is debriefed by Colonel Capshaw at the G.A.T.E. Headquarters. Their nanites are being replaced with more advanced versions that allow them to change their skin color just like Ray Garrison has learned to do and they are all free to go. Of course, they find that hard to believe and Capshaw admits G.A.T.E. will keep track of them. Ray finds Magic sitting on a bed petting Bloodshot. She seems worried but he cannot figure out why and she would not tell. Bloodhound barks at Ray and leads him to a bathroom where Ray finds out that Magic used a pregnancy test and starts to worry about the future too. Meanwhile, in a save location called the "Farmhouse" some guys meet and discuss the end of Project Rising Spirit and how P.R.S. and Kozol have overreached. A guy with a serious neck injury leads the discussion and says he began to make certain arrangement three years ago and now would be the time to move forward with "Project Omen." At G.A.T.E. Capshaw and Neville Alcott discuss what they should do with Kay McHenry aka Deathmate, however, Neville thinks they do not have much of a choice but let her go... for now. On the rooftop Kay and Agent Festival discuss their situations and come to conclusion they have both been left alone for a long time. No friends. No families. And they both have no clue of what they should do in the future, however, Kay mentions "the sky is not the limit" and invites Diane to go on a flight with her. Magic and Ray see how happy the other Bloodshots are but have their own problems. Magic admits that she is indeed pregnant and they will have a baby. She is worried about the baby and says "what if it's..." but cannot finish the sentence which Ray does: "What if it's a monster like me?" Ray mentions that he had always made bad decisions and commits to her and the baby and if it is going to be a monster it will be their monster. At last, Ray says Bloodhound is going to be jealous having to share Magic with yet another person. Bloodhound barks loud. Ray, again, is thinking about the future while Viet Man, Cold Man, and Tank Man are seen enjoying their freedom as normal civilians. Somewhere else "Mr. Neckburn" is seen. Ray, Magic, and Bloodhound drive away in a jeep. Notes * This story takes place after the event of the mini-series Bloodshot U.S.A. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Bloodshot Reborn 000-000.jpg|'Cover A' by Juan Doe BSRB 000 COVER-B KANO.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano BSRB 000 COVER-C JOHNSON.jpg|'Cover C' by Dave Johnson BSRB 000 COVER-D GREENE.jpg|'Cover D' by Lesley-Anne Greene BSRB 000 VARIANT BAGGE.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Peter Bagge BSRB 000 VARIANT-SPOILER TORRE.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Spoiler Cover' by Roberto de la Torre BSRB 000 SECOND-PRINT COVER DOE.jpg|'Second Printing' BSRB 000 MGH JoeBennett.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover' by Joe Bennett & Belardino Brabo Cover Art (Non Final) BSRB 000 VARIANT-SPOILER CLASSIFIED.jpg|'Classified Spoiler Cover' (used for the 1:20) Textless Cover Art BSRB 000 COVER-B KANO-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Kano BSRB 000 COVER-C JOHNSON-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Dave Johnson BSRB 000 COVER-D GREENE-TL.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Lesley-Anne Greene BSRB 000 VARIANT BAGGE-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Peter Bagge BSRB_000 VARIANT-MGC BENNETT-BW.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Retailer Exclusive Cover Textless' by Joe Bennett Related References External links Category:Zero Issues